Long Way Down
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: Based on the play Constance and Sinestra. Mara and Nina are two poor girls living in the London slums. Then, one day, everything they know changes
1. Chapter 1

**Long Way Down**

_**Based on Constance and Sinestra**_

Chapter 1

_A long time ago, there was a man named Victor who lived with his wife and two girls in London. A taxidermist, he spent his days at work stuffing animals. In the evenings, the whole family would sit by the fire and their mother, Trudy, would tell her daughters wonderful stories, filled with action and adventure. Mara, the eldest daughter, was kind and sweet, whilst Nina, the younger daughter, was, well, a bit strange, but even so, they were all very happy._

_That is, until Trudy died._

_Victor went mad. He stuffed Trudy and stood her in the corner of the upstairs room, before going down to his basement, and never coming back up, no matter how many times he told his daughters that he would. Still, Mara and Nina got by just fine, that is, until the day the Von Scabs came to their door. . ._

"Oh, Miss Mousington, you look lovely this evening. Why, you look just perfect in your dress," Nina murmured to her toy mouse.

"Alright, Nina, we're ready!" Mara called.

Nina got up and scampered towards Mara, who stood before her dead, stuffed mother. Mara cleared her throat.

"We are gathered here today to join Mousington. . ."

"MISS Mousington, Mara!" Nina corrected her.

"Fine. To join MISS Mousington and MISTER Crowsworth in holy matrimony, and. . ."

"It's no use!" Nina interrupted again, "It'll never work out. Besides, father said he might come upstairs today. It must be my birthday!"

"He won't come up," Mara said bitterly, "He never does."

"Oh well," Nina said, sitting down and picking up a jar, "Albert Grassham, Julie Fleming, Robert Goulding. . ." she said, reading the labels on the jars, "Oh, what good screams! Pity I couldn't say the same for Jack Billings. . ."

There was a knock at the door.

"Somebody's here?" Mara said, surprised.

"Oh, it's probably Mean Girl Patricia!" Nina scowled, "Don't open the door, Mara!"

"But I have to," Mara said, opening the door, much to her sister's protests.

Before them stood a well dressed couple. Nina, who was stood behind Mara, leapt out on the man. He didn't make a sound.

"Why didn't you scream?" Nina asked in surprise, "Everybody screams!"

"He's blind my dear," the lady said, "Blind as a bat."

"Oh," Nina mumbled.

"Erm, where are your parents?" the lady asked.

"Well, father's down in the basement, and mother's over there. She's dead," Mara said.

The lady screamed in horror. Nina was quick enough to catch the scream in the jar.

"Great. A good scream. Now I just need your name to put on the jar," Nina said.

"Mrs. . . Mrs Von Scab. And this is Mr Von Scab. We're new to the area. Er, why is your mother. . . stuffed?"

"Father's a taxidermist," Mara explained, "And when mother died, he went mad."

"Well, can I see him?" the lady asked.

"He won't come up," Nina said, "He never does."

"Oh, well, good to see you young ladies anyway," Mrs Von Scab said, slightly backing out of the door.

"Wait, dear, we forgot about the cake!" Mr Von Scab said.

"Oh, yes. We bought you a sponge cake. See, we run our own bakery," Mrs Von Scab presented a delicious looking cake.

"Thanks, but we were told not to take things from strangers," Mara said.

"Oh, well. Good day ladies."

The couple went away and Mara closed the door.

"Oh, Mara! Why didn't you take it? We're so hungry!" Nina complained.

"Shut up, won't you? You remember what mother said."

_Mara and Nina, be safe my dears, Mara, take care of Nina, keep her close, keep her safe, keep her near._


	2. SORRY

**Hiya, everyone. I just want to say, I am not going to finish/ deleting the following stories: Texts (HOA), Long Way Down (HOA), Songfic Challenge (HOA) and Secrets (BTR). I'm really sorry to all who read these stories, but I need to clean up and make room for new stories. Again, sorry!**

**(PS, to those who had OC's in Secrets, I am so sorry, but I can't think of anything to have as a plotline. If something comes to me, then I will write it, but for now, it's on hiatus)**

**SORRY GUYS!**


End file.
